Komentarz na blogu:Viper611/Wymyślony Odcinek/@comment-87.199.15.81-20140531170312
Na początku przepraszam że się nie zalogowałam ale coś mi się zepsuło i odrazu ostrzegam że ja mam już chyba 54 odcinki wymyślone przeze mnie no i oczywiście zaczełaam już wymyślać własne postacie :) Dodam tylko dawa bo z tego 1 kontynuacja jest na drugi :) : Tytuł:(Ang.Water from the fire worse) Woda gorsza od ognia Opis: Finn i Jake czekają aż Bmo usamży jajecznicę gdy nagle Jake słyszy jak tos woła ich imiona na dworze. A kiedy wyglądają widzą mała kropelke* z nogami i rękami biegnącą w ich strone. Jake zchodzi na dół razem z Finnem (Tu pozwolę sobie wstawić dialog ) -Jake i Finn jak dobrze.. -Tak...A o co chodzi -Jake -Nasza Księżniczka ma kłopoty całe królestwo oceanu zostało zniszczone włącznie z królem wody ! -Chwila...Chwila jaka księżniczka wody pierwsze słysze ? -Jake -Właśnie ja też -Finn -Dajcie mi dokończyć ! Królestwo zatakował Wielki płomień na kogoś zlecenie miał zniszczyć całą rodzine królewską ! Muśicię mi obiecać na bohaterską obietnicę że ohronicię księżniczkę przed wielkim płomieniem zanim wróce !? -Obiecuję na bohatera - Finn Dobrze...Finn pójdz po tą księżniczkę a ja pogadam z .... jak się zwiesz? - Jake Jestem Have i bardzo dobrze musze ci coś wyjaśnić ale tylko tobie ... Finn zauważył księżniczkę ale gdy do niej podbiegł zauważył że chce zerwać kwiaty ale jej się to nie udaje bo kwiaty odrazy mokną i gniją . Finnowi się przypomniała księżniczka ognia która też kiedyś próbowała zerwać kwiaty po czym natychmiast je zapaliła . Gdy podszedł do KW i się przywitał ona się przestraszyła po czym natychmiastowo powiększyła i zaczeła atakować Finna ale chopak po kilku unikach wyjaśnił jej wszystko a ona się uspokojiła i uśmiechneła do Finna .Have wyjaśniła Jake żeby księżniczka najlepiej się trzymała od królewny balonowej.Gdy Finn już zaprowadził księżniczke do drzewa ona z pewnego powodu nie chce do niego wejść mówi żę są tam jakieś dziwne szumy . Finn złapał księżniczke za ręke i powiedział że ją jakby co obroni . Widać że księżniczka zakochała się w Finnie ale nie widać by chłopiec to odwzajemniał. Lodowy Król rozpaczał że nigdzie w Ooo niema księżniczki lub królowej która chciała by się z nim ożenić , podszedł do niego gieniu i zaprowadzi do komputera i napisał : Może ktoś kogo nie znasz lub ona cię nie zna ? LK wyleciał szybko z zamku w poszukiwaniu żony . Księżniczka wydaje się lekko przestraszona BMO Jake widzi jak Finn nad czymś rozmyśla . Finn wciąż myśli o ogniowej księżnice i o tym że księżniczka wody strasznie ją przypomina . Jake mówi mu że musi się narazie skupić na opiekowaniu księżniczką a nie nad bzdurami w jego głowie . W tem Finn krzykną : Masz racje ! . Usłyszał to LK przelatujący obok postanowił więc podlecieć do ich domu i zerknąć przez okno co się dzieje . Gdy już podleciał i ujrzał księżniczke powiedział -zakochałem się . Ksienżniczka się zatrząsła z zimna i powiedziała - Zimno coś zimnego . Król nagle wparował do sierotka i zamroził wszystkich oprócz KW wzioł ją na ręce i odleciał . KW kiedy wzioł ją LK na ręce zemdlała i obóciła się dopiero w klatce w zimnym i strasznym miejscu . CDN Część Druga : Tytuł:(Ang.Something is wrong with you?) Coś z tobą nie tak ? Opis:KW wciasz się trzęsie z zimna w klatce lodowego króla Finn i Jake zdoali się odmrozić i zaczeli biec w stronę gór . LK zaczyna się przedstawiać KW i mówić że się ożewnią i jej nie wypusci KW nic nie mówi oprócz - Finn ratuj Jake pomocy ! Nagle KW wody zaczyna zamarzać i się denerwować jak przystało na wode w zamrażarce . Finn i Jake wpadli do domu lodowego króla i zaczeli z nim walczyć ale gdy LK zaczoł rzucać soplami lodu w nich jedna trafiła w księżniczke po czym ona mdleje .Finnowi i Jakeowi udaje się pokonać lodowego króla i uwolnić ksienżniczkę ale w drodze powrotnej Finn zauważa że z księżniczką dzieje się coś nie tak i przypomniało mu się jak wodne fajerwerki zgasiły OK tak lud zamraża KW . Postanowili że pójdą z tym do KB Jake zapomniał nawet co mówiła Have . Gdy Finn wszedł z KW królewna balonowa rozkazała strażą pojmać KW . Finn staje w obronie KW ponieważ ona jest nie przytomna i nie zasługuje na więzienie za nic . Po walce pyta się KB dlaczego kazała ją pojmać a opowiada że jej ojciec zalał kiedyś całą kraine Ooo ale dało się to pogodzić on ma dla siebie cały ocean ale wzamian ma trzymać KW w Pałacu do końca życia ponieważ jest niestabilna jak OK i zagraża Ooo . Finnowi znów przypomina się OK ale po chwili pyta się KB czy im pomoże . Po tym jak się dowiedziała co się stało i po obejżeniu nieprzytomniej KW powiedziała że trzeba natychmiast zaprowadzić ją do Pałacu . Jake powiedział co im opowiedziała Have i co się działo u LK po tym księżniczka pomyślała i powiedziała że sopel najprawdopodobniej wbił jej się w serce i za 24 h księżniczka zarznie i niewiadomo co się wtedy stanie . KB poszła z Jake do laboratolrium by stworzyć coś co pomoże KW . Finn siedział i przypatrywał sie KW mówiąc coś jest w tobie nie tak nagle Finn pomyślał że może skoro ustabilizował pocałunkiem OK to może to samo podziała na KW ale po krótkim namyśle się rozmyślił . Przyglądał się księżnice i powiedział Lubię cię i się uśmiechną księzniczka zaczeła się coraz mocniej trząść z zimna praktycznie cała była pokryta lodem Finn się namyślił i pocałował KW ona natychmiast się obudziła i wystraszyła i wyleciała rozłoszczona przez okno a Finn leżał na ziemi Jake i KB wbiegli do pokoju po usłyszeniu hałasu i wybudzili Finna wszystko im opowiedział gdy nagle całe Słodkie Królestwo zaczeło się trząść . Była to KW rozłoszczona chciał zrobić własne królestwo wody Finnowi znowu się przypomniało jak uraził OK a ta ze złości zaczeła niszczyć MG . Finn powiedział że wiem jak to odkręcić wszedł na dach Pałacu i zaczaoł wołać KW ta się odwruciła i złapała Finna w ręke i zaczeła na niego krzyczeć Finn w pewnym moencie przerwał KW i krzykną Lubię cię i to bardzo ! Nagle KW się zmniejszyła wsysając jednocześnie całą wode którą zalała SK . I się zapytała Finna -naprawdę? Ten odpowiedział - Tak i uśmiechną się do niej . Na to ona - ja ciebie też i to bardzo i się zarumieniła . Jake trzymał KB płacząc by niezepsuła znowu czegoś KB rozłoszczona zaczeła się szarpać i krzyczeć . Finn też się zarumienił i się jeszcze raz pocałowali nagle rozległ się dziwny błusk światła księżniczka i Finn leżeli na ziemi a Jake przybiegł do nich i zaniusł na swoim ciele do domku na drzewie . CDN *Kropelka - Rodzaj: Wodni Ludzie Ciekawostki : -Księżniczka Wody była kiedyś człowiekiem którą znalezli Wodni Ludzie koło rzeki i Królowa Wody wtedy jeszcze czarodziejka zaprowadziła do wodnej wyroczniu i nadała jej klątwe by była Wodnym człowiekiem Król Wody wychował ją jak własną córkę . -Have to znajoma matki Księżniczki Wody i jednocześnie jej sługa -Królowa Wody odała swoje życie za zamienie Ksienżniczki Wody w Wodnego człowieka - Klątwe da się zdjąc ale wiedziała to tylko jej umarła przybrana matka -Finn leżał nieprzytomny po pocałunku z Księżniczką Wody ponieważ Ta napełniła jego płuca wodą i to jakby się utopił na londzie -Księżniczka gdy zamarznie zmienia osobowaść na Lodową Księżniczke jest ona wredna wściekła i rządna władzy istotą z zamarzniętej wody . -Dlatego gdy zaczeła zamarzać w klatce lodowego króla zaczeła się denerwować -OK zna KW ale księżniczka wody nie zna OK -Księżniczka wody jest 4 lub 5 (niewiadomo ) zagrorzeniem dla Ooo (w mojej opowieści) Soory że 2 część taka długa